Welcome Home Naruto
by Fluffy the Cat Demoness
Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha from his extended training with Jaraiya, all Neji wants is to beat the blonde bloody. Or is it? NejiNaru One-shot? Rated M for some sexual acts and language
1. Chapter 1

Well, I did so well on my other two one-shots (at least I think I did) I thought I would give it another go. So here is my third try at this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Warning: Unlike all of my others this is not SasuNaru! It is however NejiNaru. Please don't hurt me!

(And to those of you who read my story More Than Love and are waiting for the next chapter, please don't kill me, I've hit a writer's block of sorts but I hope to have the next chapter up soon!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that honor still belongs to Masashi. I will get them someday, just you wait!

* * *

Neji watched the blonde as he stood atop a pillar, the sun shining on his golden hair and garish black and orange clothes. He wanted to pound the blonde's face in. He still couldn't believe that he had actually lost to this idiot years ago, almost three to be exact. And thanks to that loss, he'd had to wait for the next chunin exam so he could rise in ranks. It still pissed him off.

Uzamaki had finally returned from his special training with a san-nin. A _san-nin_! How had that loser managed it? Neji had never been able to stop thinking about the blonde since their fight during the chunin exam. He had almost won but then out of nowhere the guy comes from the ground and sucker punches him. That cost him dearly, respect from his team members, from the shinobi of their village. What kind of ninja was he that he lost to the village idiot?

The only things that saved him were the fact that the sand ninja Gaara had lost to him too, and that his Uncle Hiashi, Hinata's father, had taken him in and had him properly trained. Now he was a jounin and if fate went as it should, then he would be an Anbu in no time. Who knew? Perhaps he could even rise to be Hokage instead of the blonde nitwit who had climbed down and was talking to Konohamaru and Sakura. Something about that errant thought sat uneasily in his mind but he ignored it. He was more than strong enough to take the Lady Fifth's place.

Again that uneasiness made itself known. Neji shrugged it off and was about to turn away when a stray beam of sunlight fell onto the blonde just as he threw his head back to laugh. Neji froze, his eyes glued to the figure before him. _Naruto looked rather...striking, in the strong noon sun_. Neji's brow furrowed and he shook his head. The blonde was just annoying, not striking. It must have been that hair that caught his eyes. _Such a remarkable shade of blonde as to be truely golden._

Once more Neji shook his head as if to dislodge those inane thoughts. Who cared what shade of hair that idiot had? Neji only cared about revenging that match. Once a failure always a failure and Naruto was surely a failure. _But then, didn't that destine him to be a failure as well seeing as how he had lost to the blonde_? Neji growled and stomped away, his eyes hard as he mentally battled with himself. It was so hard to just give up that notion of destiny. Yet he had to didn't he? If he wanted to succeed in life. Maybe not _everything_ the idiot said was _completely_ nonsense.

Neji couldn't stop himself from glancing back at the blonde just in time to watch Sakura punch him. A wave of protectiveness suddenly washed over him, sending he marching back towards Naruto's direction. _What was he doing_? Before Neji could take control back over his body, he burst into the open and snatched Naruto's hand. "Hey! Neji, what are you-" The blonde half shouted as Neji began to pull him away from the two wide-eyed ninja.

"You're coming with me." Neji growled, dragging the teen behind him. _Seriously, what was he doing_? "What? Why?" That yelling was so annoying. Couldn't the guy just talk normally for once. "Just shut up." Neji yelled back. The blonde had raised a good question. What was Neji doing? Just why was he doing it? He honestly had no clue where they were going, at least not until his legs took him through the door to his own small house beside the great Hyuuga estate.

Neji went through, not bothering to stop to remove his sandals nor letting Naruto go so that he could. They went straght to Neji's private rooms where he ungraciously slung Naruto onto the low bed. Turning around, Neji slid the door closed and locked it. "What the hell are you doing Neji?!" Naruto demanded, struggling back onto his feet. Neji stalked towards him and pinned him against a wall. "Whatever I want to you." He said in a low, cool, arrogant voice. Naruto's face reddened, those blue eyes opened wide. "What the hell are you talking about? You can't do whatever you want to me! Now let me go before I-!"

Neji used the time honored trick of kissing the talker to shut them up. _Ah, so this was what his body had in mind_. He expected to be revolted, after all he, the great Neji Hyuuga, was kissing another male. The orange clothed idiot to be exact. Instead, his mind had a pleasant hum within it as his lips pressed against Naruto's plump, chapped ones. When Neji finally moved away, he ran his eyes over the other teen. The blonde's eyes were impossibly wide and his mouth was slightly open in a pant, his golden spikes tousled.

Yes, he wanted to do many things to and with Naruto Uzamaki. Odd. Maybe destiny existed after all.

"Ne-Neji?" Naruto's voice was husky and deep with confusion and, what Neji could plainly see by the front of Naruto's orange trouser's, arousal. Could it be that Neji couldn't stop thinking of the clown because of this...this...this _attraction_ he had for him? Neji took it in the same way he did with all information, calmly, and almost completely emotionally detatched. "For now on Naruto, you belong to me. No one else and definately not to that annoying Uchiha. You will stay here with me and do as I command." Neji said in that calm arrogant voice.

Those blue eyes snapped in fury. "Like hell you bastard! I'll do whatever I want when I want! You're worse than Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, pulling away from the wall and the calm Hyuuga. Neji calmly stepped back until he was leaning against his door, arms crossed over his chest. Perhaps he had went about this the wrong way, though it did nothing to detract from the truth. "You are mine Naruto, of that there is no doubt. Even you have not denied it." And that fact had him smirking in pure male satisfaction. He had rebelled against being told that he would do as Neji commanded, but not at Neji claiming him.

_Interesting_.

"Y-yes I did!" Naruto stammered, his face once again flushed. Neji's smirk grew wider. "No, you didn't little Naruto. I know you want me." Neji's voice was pitched low, a purr making Naruto's slowly softening member harden. Neji liked that effect. He liked this side of Naruto, in fact, very much. Neji pushed off against the door and walked back to Naruto who defiantly stood his ground. _Cute_, however this was Neji Hyuuga and he always got what he wanted.

And it seems that Naruto is what he wanted. No fighting destiny, right? Isn't that what he convinced himself so early on in life? Neji caught Naruto's chin firmly between his fingers, leaning in close to the blonde. "For now, you are mine. I can live with just you knowing that. For now." His voice never changed, still calm, arrogant, and with that sexy purr. Before Naruto could respond Neji once again kissed him, harder this time. More demanding. He would stake his claim on the blonde here and now.

Naruto initially struggled, causing Neji's arms to wrap around him tight. After a few minutes Naruto went limp, unresisting. _Not good enough_! Neji ran his tongue along Naruto's rough bottom lip, making the boy in his arms shudder. _Better. Still not good enough however_. Neji slowly lowered one arm, his pale hand smoothing down Naruto's back before it carressed the rounded bottom hidden in those garish pants. Another shudder, harder this time. Neji ran his fingers up to the top of the blonde's waistband, his fingers caressing that strip of skin right above the rough material. _So soft, so smooth._

Neji's fingers slowly made their way towards the front as he continued to lick and nibble at those plump lips. As his fingers dipped down to gently touch Naruto's straining tip, the blonde gasped and Neji took that opportunity to slide his tongue into Naruto's hot mouth. It was no surprise that the boy tasted like ramen but Neji didn't mind, he wasn't like that punk Uchiha who couldn't stand ramen. Naruto's tongue shyly met his then slowly grew in force until they had to break apart for air.

"Say it Naruto." Neji growled, going back to nibbling on the blonde's lower lip. Naruto moaned and shuddered against him. "S-say w-what Ne-Neji?" Naruto stammered, his blue eyes clouded over. "You know what Naruto!" Neji snarled, removing his fingers from inside Naruto's pants. The boy whimpered and thrust his hips towards Neji, seeking those soft strokes again.

"I-I don't k-know Neji!" Naruto whimpered, his eyes pleading with the boy. Neji's body shook in frustration, at himself and at the blonde. He wanted to slam the boy down on his bed and just take him, do anything and everything that his advanced mind could come up with. Neji bit Naruto's neck, rather roughly causing the blonde to cry out, not in pain, but in ecstasy. "Say you're mine Naruto. Only mine and definately not Uchiha's." Neji snarled, biting the boy again.

Naruto trembled uncontrollably against him now and that fueled Neji further. Right now his perfectly genius brain was coming up with so many things to do to this boy in his arms. "B-but Neji.." He trailed off into another moan as Neji licked at the tender spots where he had just bitten. "Say it." This time Neji's voice was soft, almost pleading. _Hyuuga's did not plead_. His tone firmed as he said it once again.

"I'm...yours." Naruto said softly, his eyes half-closed as Neji started kissing along his jaw. "Louder!" Neji demanded, tightening his grip on Naruto's hips. He knew it was a painful grip yet Naruto moaned in pleasure. Good, the blonde liked it rough. Neji had no intention of being soft with the boy. Neji surprised them both when he threw the blonde onto the pristine bed and straddled his thighs, grabbing those rough hands into his own pale ones and pinning them above the golden spikes.

Naruto gasped again and began to struggle against the bigger boy but to no avail. His fighting style might be gentle, but Neji himself definately was not. Neji rubbed his bottom against Naruto's lap, causing the smaller teen to moan and writhe, unable to do anything. "You are going to yell it for the world to hear, you got that Uzamaki? I want every single...last...person...to hear who you belong to." Neji emphasized each pause between words with a slight rocking of his hips, causing the blonde to whimper and writhe again.

"Please Neji!" Naruto whispered, his golden and rose face turned to the side. "Please what?" Neji stated, clenching the wrists in his hands tighter. He shifted them so that he held both of the surprisingly dainty wrists in one of his large pale hands. With his free hand he traced the whisker marks on the exposed cheek. The boy under him shuddered again and turned to stare at him with cloudy blue eyes. "Take me, Neji. I want to be yours." Neji smirked and bowed his head.

"As you wish."

The usually quiet yet bustling town of Konoha was astounded and shocked to hear a familiar voice calling out "I'm your's Neji!" sometime later and it truly did seem to extend throughout the whole village.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I was thinking that I might like to extend this particular one-piece into an actual story. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Author's Note

I'm sorry to disappoint you readers, but this is just an author's note. I'm going through a personal situation right now and I'm not sure how long this will last so until further notice, my stories will be put on hiatus. I apologise and I will update whenever I can. I promise I'm not through with these, not by a long shot however, I can't continue them at this moment. Again, sorry. And please do not review to this since when new chapters come, they will be replacing this note.

~Fluffy~


End file.
